


Substitute

by morning_coffee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Jealousy, M/M, Sex, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morning_coffee/pseuds/morning_coffee
Summary: "I'm not Oliver, you know."





	

Even when he's on his hands and knees, with Marcus buried to the hilt in his body, Lee won't stop talking. His voice has a different tone here, rougher than out of the Quidditch pitch, and it's not just because his breath is coming in rags.

"It's not really me you want," he says. "Do you know you sometimes call out his name when you come?"

Marcus bends down to bite Lee's shoulder, his fingers digging harder into the narrow hips. If he hoped that would stop Lee from talking, he was wrong. 

"I don't know why you keep coming back--"

Marcus slams into him, hard, wishing he'd gagged the other boy. 

"I'm not Oliver, you know."

"Shut up," Marcus growls. 

He doesn't bother to explain that this is _why_ he's here. Because Lee is not Oliver. Because he's _nothing_ like him. Dark dreadlocks where there should be sandy soft hair, dark skin where there should be paleness, a lean form where there should be muscles. Never-ending chatter instead of silences. The obvious difference makes it easier to remember that he isn't with Oliver now, can't ever be. Marcus needs that reminder sometimes, when the longing gets too much.

End.


End file.
